


Wish You Were Here

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack exchange text messages while Jack is on a bus to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

_Hope the seat is comfortable and you’re settled in. ’Night, sleep tight, and have a safe trip._

You have NO idea what a blast this ride is. While some people might categorise it under acquired taste, I find myself revelling in the wonderfully intimate atmosphere. Okay, I've run out of irony now. :-(

_Sleep. :-)_

You follow your advice. I'll follow mine. Unless you want to follow mine. Which you can, if you want to.

_I can't sleep now. Myfanwy wants company._

Nocturnal, isn't she? Nocturnal's good. Even better if you and I are nocturnal together. If you know what I mean. ;-)

_I couldn't possibly miss an innuendo when I'm clubbed over the head with it, could I?_

Have a heart, Jones. I’m dying here.

_You're not dying, Sir. Now be a good boy and sleep._

I never said I was good. Do I come through as good? Aargh. P.S.: Capital ‘S’? Be still, my heart.

_Captain Jack, paying attention to punctuation? Will wonders never cease._

Oh, I’m an absolute stickler. As I was saying. Not good. Not good at all. Which ain't bad. See? Good's bad and bad's good. I like that. :-)

_How could you possibly be on an uncomfortable bus and still be impressed by your own cleverness? That shows real determination._

Need a feel-good factor, don't I? And neither the bus nor the rest of the cosmos is helping. P.S.: I do hope you're up to something a lot better than I am.

_Poor baby. Okay, I grant you your feel good factor. P.S.: I'm reading, so yes, I'll bet it's a whole lot better than what you're doing. AND I can smoke. (Don't mind me. I just love rubbing it in.)_

Well, for one, I'm watching a movie and a good one, reclining in air-conditioned comfort. And while things would've been better if you were here... Wait until I get a chance to RUB it in to YOU.

_Cheeky, very cheeky. (Now there's an innuendo I'm willing to bet you can't decipher.) Enjoy your film. Sir._

For the record, Daniel Day-Lewis is really hot. And innuendo shminnuendo. Let's get right to the point, shall we? It's not like you don't like the cheekiness.

_You can't 'get to the point' by using the phrase 'it's not like you don't like'. Too many redundant words there. P.S.: Yes, I like the cheekiness. Sir._

How do we ‘get to the point’, then?

_Surely you don't expect me to specify how. Anticipation is a good thing._

You know, Gandhi always said to get both cheeks done while you're at it. Kinky, wasn’t he?

_I think it was Christ who said that._

I don’t care who fucking said it. Why the fuck didn’t you agree to come with me? If you were here...

_If I were there, what?_

Don’t be cruel, Jones. I’m facing the prospect of a whole week without you.

_Seriously, if I were there, what?_

I could kiss you and shut you up, you unfeeling bastard. For starters.

_Perhaps that could be arranged, Sir._

Not funny, Ianto. I want you here, damn it.

_Maybe you just need a more comfortable seat. Is there an empty one at the back of the bus?_

What?

_Why don't you turn around and check? :-)_

You gorgeous, beautiful ANGEL.

_I think we can stop texting each other now, hmm?_  



End file.
